The present invention relates to the field of shower appliances to aid and assist users who no longer have a full range of motion in their arms.
Showering is a daily activity for most people. Most body parts are able to be cleaned easily, because they are within the reach of the showering person. However, one body part that has been traditionally difficult to reach, and thus, to wash, is the back. Specifically, the upper back between the shoulder blades has been the most difficult spot to reach. Also, people may not be able to reach this portion of the upper back, so they run soapy water over the area or lightly wash it with a soapy towel. However, neither of these methods provides a deep cleaning action like that done to the rest of the body.
Many devices have been developed to remedy this problem. Most common is the use of a hand-held back washer, which is usually a brush on the end of a stick. This device, however, is insufficient to provide a thorough cleaning of the back because it is manually operated. The angle that the device must be held at only allows for a light cleansing of the back. Another method of cleaning the back has involved the use of a detachable showerhead. Though the showerhead can be aimed directly at the back and sufficient water pressure applied, the person in the shower is still presented with the problem of applying soap to the region. Thus, the detachable showerhead only solves half of the problem.
As the population ages greater numbers of people are not as able to move their arms and legs as they once did. This becomes problem in a number of different activities that are encountered in day to day living. Household chores are no longer easily performed because of for example, arthritis, and other maladies of the joints and muscles. One particular problem that is encountered is in the bathroom. Where the bather could previously stretch or swivel around to reach his or her back, the stiffening of the joints makes this more difficult if not impossible for many older persons. Thus, in order for the older bather to wash the back becomes more difficult and the bather must either forego cleaning that area or rely on a third party to assist. Since many of our older citizens live alone relying on a third party becomes a problem. This problem is encountered not only by the older members of society but can also be a problem for younger people as well. As a result, there is a need for device that will enable a bather particularly an older bather to reach and clean the entire body area conveniently and thoroughly.
In addition, to the issue of cleaning hard to reach places, many people seek to employ the therapeutic properties of a massager to relax tense muscles. While there have been devices available that provide a shower massage these products have their limitation. For example, there are many types of massagers on the market. In one instance, the shower head is removed and replaced with another head that permits the water pattern to be adjusted. The advertising for these products claims that they act as a massager. Another similar device is installed in the same way, i.e., removing the old shower head, but these other devices have a hose connected thereto so that the shower massaging device can be removed from its stand and used to apply the water to a number of different areas of the body. While these shower head on a hose devices are an improvement over the other types of shower heads, the massaging and cleansing ability of these devices is limited. For example, there devices rely solely on the pressure of the flowing water to dislodge dirt and grime. While the pressure of flowing water is satisfactory for some types of surface dirt, this approach will not always remove more difficult dirt and grime. The massaging ability of these devices is also limited. Most of the shower massagers that are commercially available also employ the pressure of water. The shower head is provided with an adjustable face that can change the flow pattern as desired. Thus in one instance the user may want a fine spray. In others a more forceful flow. These shower heads also can be adjusted so that the water is emitted in a pulsing action. While the action of the flowing water can be beneficial, the massaging properties of these shower heads are limited. As a result, there is a need for an improved shower device that provides improved cleansing as well as an increased ability to massage the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shower attachment that has significant cleansing properties.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a shower attachment that has the ability to provide a more complete massage than has heretofore been available.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shower attachment that can be easily installed on to an existing showerhead set up.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an easily installable apparatus for applying cleansing and a massage in a variety of locations in a bath or shower or elsewhere.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved shower massaging device.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cleansing device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shower device that permits the user to reach locations on the body that are usually difficult to reach by the prior art devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water pressured scrubbing device mounted in a shower stall or bathtub for cleaning user""s backs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that can be connected to a main shower head and run either alternately or in conjunction with a showerhead or brush.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a scrubbing device that can be easily and cheaply maintained by providing for low cost replacement brushes.
The present invention is directed to a shower and bath appliance that provides improved cleansing as well as massaging properties. The appliance of the present invention has a housing that is adapted to be connected to a shower head pipe that extends from the wall of the bath or shower. The housing is connected to one end of a length of flexible hosing. The other end of the hosing is connected to the shower head pipe at its threaded end. The housing has a head that is provided with a rotating head portion that is driven by the flow of water through the housing. The head portion is provided with a plurality of exit holes for evacuation of the water from its head. The head portion is also provided with a plurality of bristles. In one embodiment, the bristles rotate as the head rotates. In another embodiment, the bristles rotate independently of the head. Depending on the force of the water flow, the rotating bristles provide the user with a scrubbing action as well as a massaging action. The housing can also have a hand grip section to permit the housing to be conveniently carried. A longer housing or hand grip section will permit the user to access a greater area of the users body surface. The appliance of the present invention can be stored when not being carried on a hook member or clip extending from the shower head pipe. The rotation of the bristles provides sufficient force to readily remove dirt and grime in conjunction with the appropriate soap or detergent. In addition, the bristles provide a sensory experience to the user. Depending on the speed of rotation of the head portion and the types of bristles the upper layer of dead skin can be gently abraded. The bristles can also provide a massage by their rotating motion as well. In a preferred embodiment, the head portion can be removable and interchangeable. This will permit the user to change the configuration of the bristles, their stiffness as well as the quantity of bristles on the head. Thus a variety of cleansing and sensory experiences can be achieved by the user.
In another embodiment one or more of the appliances of the present invention can be positioned along the a bar on a wall of the bath or shower. Many baths and showers have a handhold on the wall to prevent slipping. For example, these showers and baths will usually have at least 2 handholds on the shower walls. These hand holds can be vertical, horizontal or some angle in between. The appliance of the present invention can appended to the hand hold by a clip or a clamp. If a plurality of appliances are present the user will thereby multiply the action of a single appliance and cover a greater area of the body. One of the advantages of having a plurality of appliances on a single vertical bar is that the user merely has to rotate to get the benefit of the rotating brushes over a significant length of the body. In another embodiment, there can be a plurality of hand holds for example one on each wall of the shower or bath. In this manner the user can receive the benefits of the present invention on two sides of the body at once.